ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
It's a Looney World Part 1
Story Jane is carrying a bag of supplies, heading back towards Mecha’s Mechanics. Jane: Having to run the errands. I guess it’s only fair since I’m staying at Mecha’s. But this has been so boring! No Lucy, Rook’s working, and who knows what Ben’s doing with that scamp Kai. Argit hasn’t stopped by Mecha’s yet, and he disappeared after the incident with Nails. I need something to do! Subdora: Perhaps it good that I come now. Subdora turns visible, though Jane doesn’t look too surprised. Jane: About time. I’ve been waiting for weeks! Subdora: Maltruant send his apologies. He has found the next piece we are set to acquire. Jane: Let me deliver these to Mecha’s Mechanics. Jane drops the supplies off, as Subdora leads Jane to an abandoned warehouse. Maltruant is inside adjusting the key on his head. Subdora kneels to Maltruant, holding up her Grimleal tattoo. Maltruant returns the greeting, and goes back to fidgeting. Maltruant: Even with this back, I still feel as if my power is limited. Jane: What was that key we found in the orb? Maltruant: A key that allows me to use my powers to travel the dimensions. Have you met John Smith yet? Jane: Yeah. Twice. One with Eon, and another when the universe was destroyed or something, and all our alternate forms came together. Maltruant: While the realm was shattered like that, I was able to travel freely in search of my missing parts, as I was broken and left to rust. I found the key that is on my head. However, when the universe was restored, I was sealed in this dimension, fortunately where the Orb of Pooma Poonkoo held the key to my dimension traveling power. With it, I can travel to any dimension with ease. Jane: Yet you can’t take me to the time I want. Maltruant: That will take the ability to overpower Paradox, a feat I can’t do without the power of the Great One. Jane rolls her eyes, arms crossed. Subdora: How dare you insult the great Maltruant! Maltruant: It is fine. I’m well aware that her patience is lost. So we shall move. Jane: To where? Maltruant: The dimension of my next missing piece. Maltruant opens a red portal, walking through it. Subdora goes after him, as Jane sighs, following through. End Scene In a desert environment, a dust trail is forming as a figure speeds through, the sound of a rocket occurring from the run. It is Swift, with a blue coloring instead of red and a ruffle of hair on her head like a mohawk, glides right over the ground, intentionally creating the dust trail. She approaches a canyon, where Proctor Servantis is waiting on the top, holding an anvil in his hands. He watches as Swift approaches, as he smacks his lips. He drops the anvil down onto the trail, as Swift stops instantly right behind the spot where the anvil crashes into the ground. Servantis looks over the ledge, surprised and stunned. The rocket sound blares and ends right behind Servantis. Swift: Beep beep! The sound startles Servantis, as he hops into the air, and falls off the canyon. A whistling sound occurs as he falls to the ground, and a loud splat sound occurs when he hits the ground, a Servantis shaped dust cloud coming up. Swift watches over the side, when a red portal opens in the sky, her looking up at it. Jane flies out of it, screaming as she falls. Swift flickers her tongue, as she zooms off. Jane: Aaaahhhhh! What’s with the portal in the sky?! Jane activates and slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Cannonbolt. She curls up, as she falls through the sky, the whistling sound occurring as she does. She crashes into the ground, the splat noise occurring. She had created a crater in the ground, as Cannonbolt climbs her way out, reverting. Jane: Well, I wanted something to do. Being lost in an alternate dimension is not what I was thinking. The Rustbucket RV pulls up besides the crater, it shaking as if a chase was occurring on the inside. The door opens, as Max opens the door, wearing a pair of small glasses. Max: Hey there, dear. What are you doing all the way out in the desert? Jane: Max? Max: Huh? I’m Max. (He smiles innocently) Have we met before? Jane: (Sighs) I guess not. I’m looking for some friends of mine. Max: Well, (A crash occurs inside the Rustbucket) I suppose I could give you a ride into town. Surely someone there has seen them. Jane: Oh, I could never! Max: Come now! It’s perfectly fine! Max wraps his arm around Jane, pulling her into the Rustbucket. Inside are an 11 year old Ben and Gwen Tennyson. Gwen has blond hair, and is laying on top of the refrigerator, slyly smiling at Ben, who has black hair, clawing up at her. He has strokes on his face that resemble whiskers. Gwen: (Tauntingly) I tawt I taw a puddy tat! Ben meows like an angry cat, still trying to claw his way up. Max grabs a broom, and whacks Ben on the head, causing him to slide down the fridge. Jane looks disturbed by this. Gwen: I did! I did taw a puddy tat! Max: (In sweet voice) Aw, you okay, sweetie? Gwen: Jutt fine, Grampy. Ben and I were pwaying twing off the baw. Gwen leaps off the fridge, grabbing onto a hanging bar, similar to one that would be in a birdcage. Ben gets up, and hisses. He sticks his tongue out as he speaks, spraying spit as he does. Ben: Sufferin' succotash! Ben climbs onto the table, as he leaps off all fours for Gwen. Gwen swings up, Ben missing and crashing face first into the fridge, Gwen cringing from the impact. Max grabs Jane, and leads her to the front. Max: You can sit next to me, dear. Jane sits in the front seat, as Max readjusts his glasses as he drives on. A crash occurs in the back, as Jane looks behind her. She looks back forward, gulping. Jane: Where the heck am I? End Scene Subdora is wandering through a wooded area, impatiently tapping her foot. Subdora: Okay, where am I? Maltruant, why dump such a refined actress and dancer like myself in, well, a dump?! A shotgun fire occurs, startling Subdora into turning invisible. Kevin, a teenager wearing a grey shirt with his jeans, and his grayish hair having to strands that stick up like rabbit ears, runs past, as he dives into a rabbit hole nearby. Subdora: What in the? Khyber, dressed in a brown hunting outfit with a tall hunting hat and carrying a double barreled shotgun, is tiptoeing after Kevin, when he turns to the readers. Khyber: Shhh. Be vewy vewy quiet, I'm hunting osmosians. Khyber tiptoes towards the rabbit hole, sticking his shotgun down the hole. Khyber: Awwitght you pesky osmosian! I’ll give you to the count of five! One, two, thwee, four, five! Khyber fires the shotgun, it having a heavy recoil, the shotgun moved 180 degrees, pointing straight at the sky. Khyber then looks down into the hole, looking for Kevin. Kevin comes up behind him, eating a carrot. Kevin: Eh… What’s up, doc? Khyber lifts his head, looking at Kevin. Khyber: I’m hunting osmosians. It’s Osmosian season. Kevin: Oh, really? Have you found any osmosians? Khyber: Yep! I just shot it here! Khyber reaches into the rabbit hole, searching for Kevin. Kevin continues to eat the carrot and watches, while Subdora does a face palm. Subdora: How thick can you get? Argit: No, no, no! Argit, his fur all black except for his orange nose, runs in, infuriated with Khyber. Argit: What are you doing?! That’s the Osmosian! Khyber: Reawwly? Khyber turns, pointing the shotgun at Kevin, who acts like he’s crying. Kevin: He’s right, doc. Do you want to shoot me now, or shoot me later? Argit: (Sporadic) Shoot him now! Shoot him now! Kevin: Hey, back off! He doesn’t have to shoot you now! Argit: Of course he has to shoot me now! I demand you shoot me now! Khyber fires at Argit, striking his head. When the smoke fades, his head is charred. He shakes it off, angry. Argit: What was that all about?! Khyber: You told me, Argit: Do I look like an Osmosian?! Kevin: No, but you do look like a rodent. It is rodent season after all. Argit: WHAT?! Kevin points at a sign on a tree, it saying “Rodent Season” and has a drawn picture of Argit underneath it. Khyber squints his eyes to look at it, then aims his shotgun at Argit, Argit jumping over a shot. Argit: (With a lisp) You’re des''th''picable. Argit goes over to the sign, spinning it around. On the other side it says “Osmosian season.” Argit: It’s Osmosian Season! Kevin runs over, flipping the sign. Kevin: Rodent season! Argit: (Flipping sign) Osmosian season! Kevin: (Flipping sign) Rodent season. Argit: (Flipping sign) Osmosian Season! Kevin goes to flip the sign, when it is knocked off the tree. Khyber looks visibly confused, as Kevin goes to pick up the sign, it being switched out in front of him. Argit: See?! You see, you see, you see?! It’s Osmosian season! Kevin: Oh, get with the times! (He puts the sign on the tree.) It’s Khyber season! The sign now says “Khyber season,” with a picture of Khyber’s face on the sign. Both Argit and Khyber look confused, as Argit smirks. Argit: Well then, I guess that makes me the hunter! Argit runs over, taking Khyber’s shotgun and hunter’s hat, putting the hat on. He fires a shot at Khyber, who takes off hunting. Argit: Whoo-hoo! Whoo-hoo-whoo-hoo-whoo-hoo! Argit gives chase to Khyber, as Kevin continues to eat his carrot. Kevin: Nice switch there doc. Subdora turns visible, leaning against a tree. Subdora: Couldn’t let you have all the fun. Kevin: I like a trickster like you. Subdora: Regardless, you now know me. I am searching for companions. One human, one a black robot. Kevin: Hm. They might be in town. We’ll take the tunnels. Kevin walks over and hops down the rabbit hole. Subdora sighs, as she hops down after him. End Scene Maltruant walks along the desert, a canyon above, with a long slender ledge at the end. The sound of gunfire occurs above, Maltruant looking up. Maltruant: Oh? And what development is this? A human spinning like a tornado, producing the sound of razor spinning, and Kai are running away from laser fire. Kai is dressed only in a brown top that only covers her chest and a brown skirt, with red war paint on her face. She is carrying a spear, as Rook, with fiery red colored fur, a giant cowboy hat on his head, a cowboy vest, gun belt and boots wielding two Proto-tool pistols, fires at them. Rook: Get back herr, varmint! I'm the roughest, toughest, root'nest, toot'nest, fastest gun-slinger of Toontown! Ya can’t outrun da law! Kai: (Battle cry) Ah-whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Kai throws the spear, as Rook dodges it. The tornado curves around, spinning at Rook. Rook fires at it, but it dodges with ease, as the tornado rips his attire to shreds. Rook looks defeated, but shakes it off. Rook: OOOHHHHH! Gosh darn varmint! Rook keeps firing, as Kai retrieves her spear. She’s hit by the blaster fire, as she’s launched back, going over the cliff side. The tornado stops spinning, revealing it was Looney John. Looney John: Uragh-ragh-ragh-ragh! Looney John spins after Kai, and goes off the cliff, diving to catch her. He does, and braces her for impact. Time slows down, the area outlined red, as the two fall at a sluggish pace. Looney John: Eh? Looney John spins them upright, as they land on their feet. Maltruant is standing there, as he restores time to normal. Maltruant: Well, I didn’t expect to see you here, Looney John. Looney John rasps at Maltruant, as he approaches, sniffing him. Looney John shakes his head, displeased. Maltruant: I see. This is before that event in your timeline. Kai: Hold on, crazy metal man! Kai stands on Maltruant’s shoulders, bending down looking at his face upside down. Her expression is stern and serious. Kai: I don’t think we know you. And if we don’t know you, then we don’t know you. Which means, we have to get to know you before we can know you, savvy? Maltruant: Uh, come again? Kai’s demeanor shifts to happy, her eyes closed as she smiles at him. Kai: Hi! I’m Kai! And that’s John! There! Now we know you! Now, Kai leaps off Maltruant, and points her spear at his face. Kai: Who are you, and how many carrots did you steal from my skirt?! Maltruant fires a time ray from his hand, hitting the sand and creating an explosion, Kai launched back. Looney John snarls at him, as Maltruant notices the Omnitrix on his wrist. Maltruant: I am Maltruant. And you are the John Smith of Dimension 30, better known as the Looney dimension. That is a very impressive Omnitrix on your wrist. Considering your lowered intelligence, you haven’t used it before, have you? Looney John looks at Maltruant quizzingly, as Maltruant walks over, grabbing the Omnitrix. Looney John tries to tug it away, as Maltruant presses the buttons on the sides, activating the faceplate. The image of XLR8 is on it. Looney John: Ooh. Looney John slaps down the Omnitrix, as he transforms into a brown and white Kineceleran, the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. XLR8: Urag-rah-rah-rah! XLR8 spins at a blinding speed, as he travels around the area at a incomprehensible pace. Kai gets up, seeing this. Kai: What? Maltruant: John has the unique ability to transform into alien forms. Kai: Ooh! Me want a turn! Maltruant: Perhaps. For now, I am looking for something. It is a screw, similar to the ones (He spins around) on my back. Kai: Those look so cool! They remind me of this one time where I went, whoosh! And then it was like, bu-gooooog! And then it was, bu, bu bu! Maltruant: Do you have the ability to speak comprehensively? Kai: Ha! Of course! (She stops, realizing something.) Hey, I think I’ve seen one. It was at Rook’s mine! Maltruant: And where is that? Kai: Easy! We climb up the canyon, we go a few miles that way, and then, (She whistles, resembling the sound of falling) And we’re there! Maltruant: (Sighs) This is a mistake, but you shall guide me. John! Get over here! XLR8 spins back over, stopping. He’s drooling in excitement, as he reverts. Looney John: Mal, tru, ant. Maltruant: Very good. From this day forth, you are my follower. Maltruant holds Looney John’s right arm up, as he presses his right arm to it. Looney John howls as his skin steams, as the Grimleal tattoo, of six purple eyes in a V shape, forms on his arm. Looney John pulls away, and blows on the tattoo. It glows, as Looney John looks up. Maltruant holds his right arm crossed over his body, revealing his tattoo. Looney John smiles, and holds his arm in the same way. Maltruant: Now, take me to the mine. Kai: I want a tattoo too! End Scene The Rustbucket arrives at the gate of Toontown, as the door opens. Jane gets out, her hair sticking up, a balloon stuck to her hair, and pie cream stuck to her face. Max: Bye dear! Stay safe! The door closes, as the Rustbucket drives off. Jane shakes herself like crazy, her returning to normal. Jane: Bah! Anywhere is safer than in that RV! They were like a cat and bird the way they were acting! Jane walks into Toontown, which is an old style western town. The buildings are made of wood, with swinging doors to enter the buildings. She passes Rook’s sheriff office, and approaches the major’s office. On the porch of it is Psychobos. Jane: Psychobos? You’re here too? Psychobos: Wh-wh-wh-why of cour-ur-ur-ur-ur—…obviously I am. May-may-mayor Psychobos at your serv-serv-serv—…aid. Jane: (Sighs) Whatever. I’m looking for my friends. A black robot that looks like a bell, and a purple lizard like alien. Psychobos: A-a-a-a-a-alien? You’re not one of Rad’s frie-frie-frie—…uh acquaintances? Jane: You can’t say friend, but you can say acquaintances? And who’s Rad? Psychobos: Uh, forget I sai-sai-sai—…fathomed such a th-th-thought. Jane, disturbed, walks off, going past a saloon. On the porch of the saloon, is Michael Morningstar, with white and black hair, his jacket being black with a large white stripe going down his back. He spots Jane, and his eyes turn into hearts, beating passionately. He then speeds over, dipping Jane backwards as he holds her, taking her completely by surprise. Michael: (With french accent) Madammoiselle, (He kisses up her arm) your beauty captivates me like a rose blooming in a winter wasteland. (He kisses up to her shoulder) You resemble the queen of a country stricken by war, only to forget about it because of your beauty. (He kisses up towards her neck.) You Jane: GET OFF! Jane kicks him in between the legs, him groaning for a moment as Jane punches Michael off, sending him tumbling off. She pants heavily, face red. Michael stands up, seemingly bouncing with each step. Michael: Oh, mi amoure. Playing hard to get, are we? Don’t worry, my springtime flower. I love the chase. Jane has her eyes closed, shaking her head viciously in protest. Jane: No, no, no, no, no! Not you! You and your objectifying is so gross! Jane activates and slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Feedback. She fires an electric blast at Michael, as he nonchalantly bounces out of the way as he makes his approach towards Feedback. Her expression is wrought with fear, as she takes off running. Michael arrives at the spot she was standing, as he turns, bouncing after her casually. Michael: You know, they say the chase is half the fun. Come back, my beauteous beast! Feedback spins, firing an electric blast, only to find that Michael was gone. Feedback looks around, as Michael is lying on a banister, waving his fingers at her, winking. He then kisses his hand and blows a heart at Feedback, which takes a physical form. Feedback: What the? What kind of crazy dimension is this?! Feedback jumps back to dodge the heart, as she bumps into the pillar of a building. A bucket of paint above is knocked over, as the paint pours down, trickling down Feedback’s back, creating a single white stripe down it. Feedback: (Shuddering) Why do I think this isn’t helping? Michael: Au contraire. I think you look lavishing. Feedback squeaks, as Michael goes to kiss her on the lips. Feedback knees Michael, as she blasts him with an electric blast, him going through a wall. Michael is dazed, skunks circling around his head. Michael: Oui, oui, cherie. Feedback reverts, as she takes off running, getting as far away from the scene as possible. She pants heavily when she stops, and looks back, seeing no sign of Michael. Jane: Even in this dimension, he’s crazy! Psychobos: H-h-help! H-h-help! Jane sighs, as Psychobos approaches. Psychobos: There’s a fig-fig-fig-fig—…confrontation down at the mine! Sheriff Rook is fig-fig-fig—…having problems with a pur-pur-purple lizard! Jane: Subdora. Which way? Psychobos points to the right, as Jane runs in that direction. Characters Main Dimension Characters * Jane Smith * Subdora * Maltruant Dimension 30 Characters * Swift * Proctor Servantis * Max Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Ben Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Khyber * Argit * Rook Blonko * Kai Green * Looney John * Dr. Psychobos * Michael Morningstar Aliens Used By Jane * Cannonbolt (cameo) * Feedback By Looney John * XLR8 Trivia * This episode finally reveals Looney John's dimension. * All Dimension 30 characters get a redesign based off their character. * All Dimension 30 characters are based off a Looney Tunes character. ** Swift is Roadrunner ** Servantis is Wily E. Coyote ** Max is Grandma ** Gwen is Tweety Bird ** Ben is Sylvester ** Kevin is Bugs Bunny ** Khyber is Elmer Fudd ** Argit is Daffy Duck ** Rook is Yosemite Sam ** Kai is Lola Bunny. She's based off Lola from The Looney Tunes Show, where she is absent minded and crazy. ** Looney John is the Tasmanian Devil ** Psychobos is Porky Pig ** Michael is Pepé Le Pew ** Feedback getting the white stripe on her back is to symbolize the cat that is always being chased by Pepé, who thinks she is a skunk. * Timeline wise, this is the first event in Looney John's timeline, as Maltruant first shows him how to use the Omnitrix, and becomes his follower. Category:Episodes Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Jane Smith 10: Coming Storm Arc Category:Earth-68: Time War Category:Earth-68: Omnitrix Hero Arc